User blog:Aichomancer/The Forerunners DLC
This DLC features the forgotten knights and warriors; the fathers of the four knights in Castle Crashers They fought along side Blacksmith, King, the Traveling Salesman, and a few assorted shopkeepers back in the day when they were in their prime years. The characters in this pack use forgotten and/or lost magic, meaning they're the only people alive in the world who use their magic movesets. Characters Old Green Knight *Description: He's a darker green than the Green Knight we all know, but he walks with a staff because his family has a genetic disease that causes them to be slightly crippled. However he developed his own technique for moving around with his staff, and in fact invented his own completely unique form of melee using his staff. He's feared by many in the arenas because his melee is difficult to predict, not to mention exceptionally effective. *Melee: By taking advantage of his staff, he can use two weapons at once, holding a sword in his left hand. Sometimes he'll hit twice, but not all the time since he does use the staff for mobility and balance. He can never remove the staff, but he can change his secondary weapon. His melee can do an infinite juggle by just hitting X or Y over and over again. It'll be more effective with XXYY, but that's not necessary. *Starting Weapon: Jade Staff; +5 magic 5% poison; A wooden staff painted white with an enchanted green jewels placed on either end of the staff. It can be equipped by other characters, but they can't use it with a secondary weapon. His default secondary weapon is the Thin Sword. *Splash Attack: Enhanced Poison Burst; it's essentially Orange Knight's splash attack with acid effects. Because the Jade Staff has +5 magic, if his secondary weapon has +5 or more magic, then he can be the only character in the game to have 8 segments of splash magic at a time, and he'll always have at least 7 segments. *Projectile: Poison-Infused Jewel Toss; a hollow green jewel filled with poison flies across the screen. If it deals the final blow to an enemy, or the enemy dies from damage over time, the enemy will drop a green rectangular or triangular jewel. If it deals the final blow to Barbarian Boss, Pipistrello, Cyclops, Corn Boss, Ice King, Painter, or Cyclops 2, then their chest will only drop green jewels. *XXXY Combo: Poison Drench *Magic Jump: Same as Plumbum Plunderer's but made of green jewels and deals poison damage over time. Old Red Knight *Description: He has complete control of the weather, and he's not afraid to abuse this power. *Starting Weapon: Thunderblade; +5 magic -3 defense +7 agility 5% lightning strike; a katana black as midnight with rings of static electricity slowly moving towards the tip as an animation. *Splash attack: Enhanced thunderbolt; This is like Red Knight's splash attack, but unlike that, it rains several lightning bolts down from the sky, but it shocks EVERY LAST ENEMY in the area, REGARDLESS OF HEIGHT just like beekeeper. After the stunlock expires, all enemies, whether they were on the ground or not, get forced downward and take fall damage. The one downside is that it doesn't affect bosses, but that's insignificant when taking the projectile into consideration. Staring out the lightning bolts start from thunderclouds close to the ground, increasing range matching red knight's splash length until the final upgrade level when their height is infinite. If he doesn't have the seventh upgrade level, then the height will be finite. *Projectile: Lightning infused tornado; a tornado is shot forward like necromancer's kamikaze skeleton from the ground or air, and when it hits, it stunlocks the enemy, hits them 1-7 times with a lightning strike depending on your mana level at the same speed as flaming pillars or vines, and then dissipates. It can hit more than one enemy, but only if they're both in the hit box when it initially hits the enemy. If it's thrown into a boss, it'll hit the boss 7 times. It does base melee damage. *Air Projectile: Gust of Wind; Like Saracen's projectile used in the air. It launches enemies to whatever height the player is at. *XXXY Combo: on the Y, he'll stunlock all enemies in front of him with a lightning bolt 50% the length of red knights for as long as the button is held. *Magic Jump: Cold/Warm Front Collision; Like the advanced form of his projectile, the tornado is significantly larger, and after it hits all 7 times, the enemies are all launched in different directions across the screen and take fall damage. Unlike the projectile, the tornado forms by to wind fronts colliding, which sucks the enemies over to where the tornado is. Old Blue Knight *Description: Unlike his son, he could also control water. (The general idea with the old knights is that they've been fighting so long that they improved and learned new magic for decades longer than their sons). He's a Darker shade of blue than his son. *Starting Weapon: Trident; +5 strength +3 magic +5 agility 5% water (for water strike details, see XXXY Combo); a dark iridescent/pearl-blue trident *Splash Attack: for 1/3 of his mana bar he can cover the ground with water, which slows the movement of all enemies and players except for Iceskimo (player and NPC), Blue Knight, Plumbum Plumber, and Plumbum Plunderer when under the effects of his splash attack. It also damages enemy Fire Demons, enemy Skeletons, Necrominions, enemy Cultists, Necromancer, and Undead Cyclops for Base Magic Damage/3 twice per second because of water's purifying abilities (it's sort of like how vampires can't touch or consume water). For another 1/3 of his mana, he can freeze the body of water, which freezes all non-boss enemies. It deals base magic damage x 0.5 upon being frozen. Blue Knight, Iceskimo (NPC and Player), and Plumbum Plunderer under the effects of his splash attack won't slide on the ice. For the last 1/3 of his mana he can break the entire body of ice, and send a snow pile (like iceskimo's magic jump) from the ground up below all of the visible enemies and knock them in the air to fall damage height, dealing base magic damage when the enemies are hit by the snow piles. *Projectile: shoots a ball of water that freezes enemies, but some water continues flying, and it cand freeze up to 5 enemies before the water depletes. When it deals the final blow to an enemy or boss, then they'll drop blue triangular and rectangular jewels. *Air Projectile: Drops a ball of water that when it hits the ground, it freezes all the enemies within the radius of a magic jump hitbox, then 50% of the water bounces forward and does the same upon landing. *XXXY Combo: Same as ice, but shoots water forward like the air projectile launched on land, but the projectile creates only does magic damage, not melee. *Magic Jump: Leaps up with water that spreads and freezes enemies within twice the range of a normal magic jump's hitbox. Old Orange Knight *Description: The father of Orange Knight, who was raised by Fire Demons, learned lava dragon magic from the fire demons, but added his own twist of fire to it, that his son would later convert into his own 100% fire style. Father Orange's fire magic is totally unique among fire, to the point that it could be considered its own element, especially when considering the devastating power it holds in comparison to normal fire and lava magic. He wears a darker shade of orange than his son. *Starting Weapon: Flaming Rapier; +3 strength +5 magic +7 agility 5% Fire Strike; A copper-cobalt alloy rapier with flames surrounding it. *Splash Attack: Enhanced Flaming Pillars; Plumes of fire burst from the ground, dealing 14 hits max, dishing out knock back equivalent to alien's laser on a troll to all enemies. Instead of dissipating, the plumes turn into lava, leaving a puddle twice the size of the original splash, which rapidly damages bosses at the same rate as sawblades until it dissapates after 6 seconds. If it touches a beefy, then it'll be like the hot pads from industrial castle + a noob with a sandwich. The splash is so powerful that it deals extreme knockback to fire demons and heavyweights, and deals normal knockback to cultists. It doesn't negate damage resistance however, only knockback. Normal enemies that make contact with the puddle will be falcon punched by the lava into the stratosphere. *Projectile: throws a ball of lava forward that leaves a magic jump sized puddle on the ground which launches enemies well beyond the top of the screen on contact, and rapidly damages beefies and bosses until it despawns after 6 seconds. It bounces like a bomb and makes two puddles total. *Air Projectile: Uses his splash in the air to catch enemies in juggles. *XXXY Combo: a combination of fire and his projectile. *Magic Jump: Jumps with fire that turns into lava and spreads to create a puddle and falcon punch enemies for 6 seconds. Young Blacksmith *Description: Back in his prime years, Blacksmith was actually worthy of his DLC description. He originally wore a black tunic, until his prowess earned him the color of purple, which is normally reserved for royalty. *Starting Weapon: Bronze Broadsword; +7 Strength +5 defense +2 agility 2% Critical Hit; A large bronze sword normally intended to be wielded with two hands. *Splash Attack: Raining Poisonous Frogglets; Several frogglets rain from the sky like bees, and cause poison damage. *Projectile: Enhanced Bomb; A bomb that continues bouncing after hitting the ground twice and never blows up unless it makes contact with an enemy. *Air Projectile: uses his splash, but the frogglets appear on the ground from a puff of green smoke, and home in on enemies one at a time. They'll give priority to enemies in the air to enhance juggling. *XXXY Combo: Non-Elemental + Poison DoT *Magic Jump: A frogglet spawns and lifts him up on its tongue, then does a 360 spin, knocking down all enemies it touches. The range of the tounge is dependent on your splash upgrade level, and when maxed it's like Old Blacksmith's splash. Young King *Description: Back when king used to have his youthful dexterity, he was able to perform well in combat. Back when he still had his natural hair color and everything. *Starting Weapon: Golden Battle-Axe; +8 strength +3 magic +6 defense 2% Bleedout (see XXXY Combo); Like the weapons from the insane store. *Splash Attack: Deathly Fog; This is like the inverse of his splash in his older age, but not exactly; the fog covers the screen deals base magic damage x 0.25 twice per second, and leeches 50% of the damage dealt back to the player's team. The fog covers the entire playing field, and indicates its presence with a translucent green overlay. It stays active for 6 seconds, and can be casted 6 times from a full mana bar. In boss fights it damages bosses at the same rate as red knight (the son). *Projectile: Shoots a small ball of condensed fog at enemies that causes poison DoT *XXXY Combo: Non-Elemental + Bleedout for BMD x 0.25 and 50% health leech until the enemy dies or takes 1,250 damage. *Magic jump: Jumps with Fog that causes the same bleedout effect as his XXXY combo Traveling Salesman *Description: He's not involved with the story much, but he always has some sweet things for you, and has stuff to say. *Starting Weapon: Pickaxe; +5 strength -2 defense +5 agility 2% crit; A standard pickaxe with a wooden handle and steel head. *Splash Attack: costs his whole mana bar, but randomly spawns 1 potion OR 2 bombs (inactive that gets added to your inventory) OR 2 pieces of fruit PER player. **Drop Chances ***64% - 2 fruits ***32% - 2 bombs ***4% - 1 Potion *Projectile: Potion toss; Throws a purple health potion at the teammate with the least health and heals 15% of their health. Costs 1/3 of his mana bar. *Air Projectile: Tosses 3 bombs (active) in random directions. *XXXY Combo: Non-elemental leech; leeches 100% of the damage done back to himself and his team. *Magic Jump: Dynamite Blast; leaps up with an explosion as powerful as alien's splash. Castle Keep Shopkeeper *Description: A souped up Civilian; nothing too special. *Starting Weapon: Wooden Sword; +1 strength +1 agility; A simple level 6 wooden sword bought from the castle keep store on insane mode. *Splash Attack: Enhanced Arrow Rain; Arrows rain in sets of three doing THREE hits per segment for a max of 21. *Magic Projectile: Enhanced Dagger Toss; Throws two daggers in opposite directions for the cost of one. *Air Projectile: Bomb Toss *Magic Jump: Dynamite Blast; leaps up with an explosion as powerful as alien's splash. Snow Store Shopkeeper *Description: An eskimo that tells bad puns. He's an Iceskimo that defected from Ice King's ranks and runs the snow store with his companion. *Starting Weapon: Glaciadator (Elucidator made of ice); +5 strength +5 magic +2 agility 5% freeze; level 30. *Splash Attack: Ice Spikes; An ice reskin of vines shaped like spikes. It costs 1/6 of your mana bar. *Projectile: Snowball; A reskin of Iceskimo's snowball. *Air Projectile: Snow Pillars; Like his splash, but used for knockback instead of freezing. Has normal cost. *XXXY Combo: Snow Encasement; Like Ice XXXY but deals Non-Elemental damage. The enemy gets buried in snow, resetting the hit counter, and until they break free they'll look like a snowman; complete with a scarf, top hat, pipe, coal eyes, and carrot nose. *Magic Jump: Pants Rise (rise of the planet of the pants); The shopkeeeper never finds his pants, but his pants find him. A pile of trousers rises from the ground below him, then boxer shorts fly out of the pants and go cover the enemies heads. Church Store Priest *Description: He makes his own holy water, and he's the holiest man in the land; introducing the Priest! He has the power of God working for him, and he doesn't hesitate to use it. *Starting Weapon: Excalibur; +3 strength +8 magic +2 agility 2% vaporization; also known as the Holy Sword, this heavenly blade is the best match for this Priest. It has a blade made entirely out of platinum, with chrome guards, and a gold plated handle. *Splash Attack: Divine Intervention; A beam of light shoots across the screen dealing base magic damage x 2, vaporizing all enemies with less health than the damage dealt, shocking them for five seconds for base magic damage/3 afterward if they survive the blast, then causing fire damage over time and flinging them in a random direction violently enough that they take fall damage if they survive that. It can only be casted twice per mana bar. It hits enemies regardless of height. *Projectile: Holy Water; Augmented reskin of Papa Blue; it doesn't freeze, and it only splashes two times, but any enemies that get hit by it or step in a puddle it creates from splashing get shocked for 5 seconds then get hit with fire DoT. If players stand in the puddles, then they get 1% of their HP back every half second. It's the same on air and on land. *XXXY Combo: Vaporization; Deals (Base Magic Damage)4 + (Base Melee Damage)4, then shocks for 5 seconds, then burns and tosses. If the enemy dies from the initial hit, which is up to 384 damage with no positive magic, then the enemy is vaporized. It uses the power of God to purge evil from all who dare oppose his servant (the priest). *Magic Jump: Divine Rise; Same as his splash, but smaller, and costs 1/6 of the mana bar. Weapons The DLC includes 42 weapons total, 30 without starting weapons. It also contains 12 pets. Additional Weapons #Tennis Racket: -1 strength +4 defense +4 agility 1% crit; level 15 #Billiards Stick: +2 strength +5 defense +3 agility; level 15 #Javelin: +5 strength +5 defense -2 agility 1% crit; level 20 #Feather Pen: -3 strength +3 magic +7 agility; level 15 #Fire Extinguisher: +6 strength -1 magic +3 agility 1% ice; level 15 #Lawn Rake: +2 strength +2 agility 1% crit; level 10 #Gardening Shears: -1 strength +2 magic +1 defense; level 1 #Candy Cane: +6 agility; level 5 #Cutlass: +3 strength +3 agility; level 15 #Broken Wine Bottle: +5 defense; level 1 #Katana: +8 strength -4 defense +8 agility 1% crit; level 35 #TV Remote: -3 strength +5 magic +2 agility 1% shock; level 15 #Camping Chair: +4 strength +2 defense -2 agility 1% crit; level 15 #Baseball Bat: +6 strength -3 magic +6 defense 1% crit; level 30 #PVC Pipe: -2 Strength +5 defense +6 agility; level 20 #Taxidermy Snake: +3 magic -1 defense +3 agility 3% poison: level 20 #Police Baton: +5 strength -2 magic +3 defense 1% crit; level 15 #Biplane Propellor: +4 Strength +2 defense +2 agility; level 15 #Steel Dagger: +2 strength -1 defense +8 agility 1% crit; level 35 #Fire Poker: +3 magic +3 agility 3% fire; level 20 #Soot Pan: +3 strength +3 defense 3% fire; level 20 #Spade: +2 strength +4 defense -1 agility; level 10 #Fireman's Axe: +4 strength 4% critical hit; level 35 #I-Beam: +8 strength +5 defense -5 agility 1% crit; level 30 #Stone Sword: +6 strength +3 defense -3 agility 1% crit; level 20 #Ruby Sceptor: +10 magic 1% crit; level 35 #Steel Broadsword: +10 defense 1% crit; level 35 #Titanium Rapier: +10 agility 1% crit; level 35 #Iron Hammer: +10 strength 1% crit; level 35 #Cletheron: +5 strength +5 magic +5 agility 2% radiation; level 35 #Actectheros: +7 strength +7 magic +2 agility 2% vaporization; level 35 #Balmung: 8+ strength +8 agility 2% bleedout; level 35 Pets Scratch-pow *A white bengal tiger that increases in size until the size of a beefy player to engage enemies in martial arts once every 60 seconds. *The tiger won't attack enemies in the air, and it will always target the odd enemy in a wave, assuming it's not already in the air. *If the odd enemy is in the air, then it'll attack an enemy that isn't being directly attacked by a player. *He has 250 HP, like friendly NPCs, and 2,500 HP on insane mode. *The tiger's punches and kicks do damage based off of your strength stat. Harey the Rabbit *A white rabbit that increases your agility by +5 and reduces your defense by -2. Freddy the Ferret *A white ferret that increases your agility and defense by +2 each. Willy the Weasel *A brown weasel who behaves like hawkster only he takes gold instead of damaging enemies *Collects gold from dead bodies... **64% chance to collect gold coins (1G) **35% chance to collect money bags (5G) **1% chance to collect gold tikis (16G) Fresca the Lab *A black labrador retriever who's similar to Hawkster, but more like a hunting dog than a trained hawk. *Collects turkey legs from fallen enemies *Bites enemies' heads like bitey bat dealing 5 damage; resets the hit counter. *Bites enemies while they're on the ground, damaging based on your strength stat. Matt the Rat *Spawns assorted cheeses every 30 seconds. *Swiss: 10% HP - 50% Chance *Cheddar: 15% HP - 25% Chance *Pepperjack: 25% HP - 15% Chance *Wheel of Swiss: 50% HP - 10% chance Maul the Moose *Similar to Scratch-Pow, after 60 seconds Maul goes into a rage mode, where he violently attacks enemies, knocking them around with his antlers based on your strength stat, using weapon effects. *While in rage mode he can't flinch, and has infinite health. *He can be mounted like a camel and breathes fire when you press Y, which deals damage and is ranged based on your magic stat; using the attack uses mana, but it has the range of orange knight's splash magic (only the first three segments). Unlike other mounts, he runs as fast as your agility allows for. (other mounts are slower than a player with 0 agility using a negative agility weapon). *The rage mode lasts for 30 seconds until he becomes docile again. *While docile he boosts your defense by +3. Eddie the Eagle *Every 10-15 seconds he'll pick up an enemy by the head with his talons, dealing damage based on your strength (he does throwing/Drill Spin damage), and hold them in the air for you to juggle, waiting for 5 seconds, and if the player does nothing, then he'll drop them, dealing fall damage. *If there's a hazard in the area, such as camp fires, lava geysers, or falling rocks at full moon, then he'll take the enemies over there. *In King's, Peasants' and Icy arenas, he'll carry other players over to the cats. In Volcano arena, he'll carry players into the geysers. In Thieve's arena, he'll knock players off the mount, or drop them on the ground for fall damage. Players, unlike enemies, can break his grasp by rapidly moving/pressing the left analog stick, D-Pad, or WASD keys. Note that not all Steam players use WASD to move, but the majority do. *On parade, he'll knock enemies off of the carriage. In levels where enemies ride mounts, he'll knock said enemies off of the mounts. *All of his effects work on beefies. *On bosses, scarabs, antlions, slimes, and fishmen, he'll fly over and claw them 4 times in a row based on your strength stat. *If an Imp steals a money bag, then he'll automatically retrieve the bag from them unless they despawn off of the screen, and he'll knock bees out of the air when they're flying. Raquel the Raccoon *When scarabs go underground, conehead groom plays his organ, Saracen/Bear enter their tornadoes (NPC's only), or Undead Cyclops begins bouncing, then she'll stop them early. *In Full Moon, she'll knock the enemies off of the ladders. *She'll crawl through tall grass to find food, but only if a player is missing more than 10% of their HP, and she always takes it to the player with the least HP. *She'll dig up X-marks, and bring her owner the contents. If it's a weapon or pet, she'll leave it, and if it's food, then she'll bring it to the player with the least health. *She'll walk over to dead bodies, and take any of the following from them: **Health Potion - 1% chance **Bomb - 2% chance **Sandwich - 4% chance **Starting Weapon - 8% chance **Cheeseburger - 16% chance **Rectangular and triangular jewels - 24% chance ***Blue: 30% ***Red: 25% ***Yellow: 20% ***Green: 15% ***Violet: 10% **French Fry/Blueberry/Hard Boiled Egg - 40% chance *She'll break ice towers in Snow World, break crystals in Wizard Castle, open the Flooded Temple door by picking the lock, and open chests (raccoons in real life are known to be rather clever). Timmy the Tuna *A tuna fish that makes the player regenerate 1% HP every second while standing in water. *Increases movement speed in water to 1.5x normal speed on land *When in the vicinity of water, he can drink some, and shoot a water based projectile like Old Blue Knight's projectile. Eli the Eel *An electric eel that gives the ability to resist lightning. *He also randomly shoots lightning projectiles. Bob the Blowfish *A blowfish that gives the ability to resist poison. *He also randomly shoots poison projectiles. Category:Blog posts